watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:WataMote Volume 15/@comment-38754477-20190529092323/@comment-27702860-20190531074203
@HokageUzumaki I fear that part of that trust could be betrayed now Yuri knows that Tomoko communicated with Hirasawa via Line while her messages haven't been replied. Given that it is suggested that Tomoko and Yoshida's phones were confiscated, Tomoko probably arranged to meet Hirasawa for lunch the day before prior to getting called in. I think Yuri accepts that relationship because Tomoko does spend time with her and does not abandon her. Thus she is not jealous that Tomoko road a bike with Yoshida since she no longer fears that Tomoko or Yoshida will abandon her. Though it is interesting in that Yuri sort of at first ignores Hirasawa, then turns back to Hirasawa. I think, I THINK, she even admires her keeping her promise to meet there even though she knows that Tomoko cannot be there. You're telling it to someone who suffered of bullying during school, and believe me, even today, I don't feel any kind of empathy for my bullies. Nor do I. So I guess we can enjoy Uchi publicly slamming her. I am tired of those comments, not only in reddit, but in 4chan as well, by the time of Kyoto trip arc, Mako was the only one Yuri's friend, but in view those two had a quarrel just before trip, of course the latter was going to be unenthusiastic about that, and for making things worse, she was grouped with a bunch of strange people. And yes, I agree also when it's about a person whose relationship really Yuri-chan cares about, she will end up showing out that awkward side. Ironically, Yuri is relatively more socially competent when she is with strange people, It makes for a funny comparison. I think Yuri can handle some social interactions when it is those she does not care about. But notice how she behaved around Yū initially because she thought that would be an excuse for Tomoko to abandon her. What I mean by comparision is while Yuri can understand such, she can fall apart when she feels threatened. Meanwhile, Tomoko has to work to not descend into "cringe" out of nervousness, but then expects everyone to address one another politely. In the Japanese, she rarely, if ever, uses first names or drops the "san." She has finally agree to call Hina "Nemo" of course. In her mind, she calls them all sort of things. Out all hater comments which I'm still finding in 4chan, more than one has commented she has a tense history with Fuuka, at taking them in account Asuka has never seen inviting her to either having lunch or studying together, the fact they are in different classes isn't an excuse, because Asuka does those things with Kaho (regarding Miho, there isn't almost any information). They have remarked Asuka polite but not genuinely kind toward Fuuka. Though what do I know?, Fuuka has not even 10 chapters of appearance. And that is a problem. We do not know anything about her relationship with Fūka. I suspect it is just classmates who know one another. But then Katō and Kaho seem actual good friends, but we know next to nothing about Kaho and her relationship with Katō. Since she was shocked at Katō's offer to Tomoko, I suspect it is not "Yuri-Yuri-Lesbo-Sex!" as fanboys want! If something taught me the post party of sports meeting, it's Tomoko has not reached her max potential as character yet, you already have seen the effect she has over everyone around her, in her current level, and I say, now Fuuka and Miyazaki have started to take interest and attention in her, and hopefully, boys from her class will do it too. F and M take interest in her for similar reasons. I think Miyazaki suspects Uchi is in lovewith/has a crush on Tomoko as the montage suggests. So she wants to know why, even if she is not that interested in being a friend to Tomoko as she thinks to herself. Meanwhile, Fūka wants to know why Katō would make such an offer to this "weirdo." I apologize for my wall of text. I am the last to complain about Walls of Text!